United Federation of Nations
|population = 1,925,000,000 (Three-fifths of Earth's Population) |realworld = }}The United Federation of Nations (2018 a.t.b.-Present) is a new coalition of states created to counter Britannia's advancing domination after it has conquered most of the world. The U.F.N. flag is a white dove with three circles merging at the point where the wings and body meet, with a yellow background. Their combined territories literally split the world between the Empire and the Federation. Background In order to combat Britannia successfully, Zero, the leader of the Black Knights and leader of the United States of Japan, proposed a federation of all nations. Initially called United States Alliance, it was first joined by United States of Japan, followed by the Chinese Federation with the death of the High Eunuchs in order to match Britannia's might. By then, India has already agreed to the plan and has sent troops to aid the Black Knights, while Mongolia and Burma has joined them as well. Italy, Poland, and many other nations from the Europia United soon followed after its collapse, and the exiled governments from the Areas have also joined. Its first resolution was to take action against the occupation of Japan by Britannia forces, which led to the declaration of war between U.F.N. and Britannia. One month later, Lelouch takes control of the Britannian Empire and leads it on a path to joining the U.F.N., with the entrance ceremony taking place in the neutral area of Japan. Kaguya and the others easily see through the fact that Britannia's large population would give it a majority vote in the U.F.N., effectively giving Lelouch control of the organization, and try to get him to limit his vote. All members of the U.F.N. were subsequently held hostage by Lelouch, as he wishes to force the issue. After seizing control of the UFN and the Black Knights, Lelouch unites the remaining European countries as well as Britannia into the UFN. After his death, the whole world is united, forming the new incarnation of the UFN and the Black Knights. Kaguya regains her leadership over the UFN once more while Suzaku, the new Zero, gains leadership over the Black Knights. In the first year of the Kowa Period, after the Zero Requiem and the UFN's reorganization, more than 80% of the world joins the alliance. Their Headquarter is located at Waikiki, in Hawwaii. Geography In total, 47 nations joined the UFN. Nations that joined include the United States of Japan, nations on territory controlled by the former Chinese Federation, the Eastern and Central Africa, Middle East Federation, Scandinavia region, Italy, parts of Eastern and Central Europe and the majority of the Asian Continent. Several EU member-states, and Australia, decided to remain neutral for reasons unknown. Government Many of its laws are centered around the United States Charter, and obligations towards the Charter supersede the laws of individual nations. Decisions in the U.F.N. are determined by a two-thirds majority vote by the leaders of each country, with the population of each country determining their voting percentage. Chairman/Chairwoman of U.F.N Supreme Council * Kaguya Sumeragi * Lelouch vi Britannia (Formerly) Military According to charter's paragraph 17, states that ratified the United States Charter must forever resign their right to have an independent military power of their own. Instead, a supranational military force is created and placed under the control of the Order of the Black Knights, with the condition that all military actions must be approved by the Congress of the U.F.N. before implementation. After Lelouch seized control of the Black Knights, his Britannian forces usurped most of it until his death. According to the analysis done by Britannian Media, United Federation of Nations' power rivals that of Britannia. Member Nations *United States of Japan *United States of China * Principality of Britannia Real-world references It could be that the U.F.N. was meant as an analogue of the real-world United Nations, as this organization does not exist in Code Geass universe, possibly due to World War II never happening, or due to the continuation of imperialist policies by Britannia (the national policy of which must oppose the very idea of an organization similar to the United Nations). However, returning to the U.F.N., one must also note that it is not an organization, but a nation of its own. The governmental system of the U.F.N., with the existence of a super national Charter superseding the individual states' laws, and a nation-independent military force, are coincidentally similar to those of the real-world United States of America, which may, or may not, been the inspiration of such a coalition for the authors of the show. It could be that the United Federation of Nations is inspired by the United Federation of Planets (or UFP) from the Star Trek Universe. The United Federation of Planets is very similar to the U.F.N. It has its own military, the Starfleet. Starfleet is also the major research institution of the Federation. Also, the UFP is something between a supranational organization and a nation-state. Category: Nations Category:United Federation of Nations